Many vehicles include a rear vision camera that provides a view for a region behind the vehicle. However, in certain circumstances the rear view camera may be part of a system that does not always provide optimal images in certain situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for controlling rear vision cameras in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.